DG Drabble Collection
by Tati Black
Summary: Drabbles DGs escritas para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V
1. Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam

**DG Drabble Collection**

**Autora: Tati Black**

Postarei aqui as Drabbles DG feitas para o projeto "Desafio de Hogwarts" do 6V

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence e (infelizmente) eu não estou lucrando nada com isso!

* * *

><p><strong>Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam<strong>

_por Tati Black_

Draco não conseguia parar de sorrir para o pacotinho que trazia envolto em seus braços. Nunca podia imaginar que uma coisinha tão pequena e enrugada teria tanto poder sobre ele. E, se não bastasse, a coisinha pequena e enrugada ainda era ruivinha.

Ao levantar os olhos de sua filha, encontrou o rosto sorridente de Ginny.

- Ela é linda, não é? – perguntou a ruiva com os olhos brilhando.

Draco não respondeu, só alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso bobo de pai coruja.

Sentindo sua bebê se mexer, o loiro voltou a atenção para ela. A pequenininha se esticava entre os lençóis antes de abrir os olhos.

Draco encarou as orbes prateadas de sua garotinha e se viu refletido ali.

- Ela é a sua cara, Gi. Mas é ainda mais linda porque tem os olhos do pai.

Ginny revirou os olhos divertida. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam. _Draco Egocêntrico Malfoy_ também não mudaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Me dêem idéias para Drabbles! Preciso plotar muito pra esse projeto!

**SUBMIT REVIEW (Só pra não perder o costume!)**

**Beijooooooooooooooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	2. Neve

**Neve**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena. Três cabeças vermelhas contrastavam contra a neve branca. As três mulheres de sua vida brincavam divertidas, fazendo anjinhos na neve.

- Venha, Draco, junte-se a nós. – A ruiva mais velha chamou, sorrindo e com as bochechas muito coradas.

- Prefiro ficar observando vocês. – Ele respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso divertido para sua esposa.

- Poxa, pai... Tá tão divertido aqui... – Disse uma das garotas.

Ele sorriu também para as suas filhas, gêmeas e ruivas, mas não se moveu. Continuou sentado nos degraus da casa onde moravam.

- Sabe, sujar-se um pouco não vai te fazer mal, Senhor Impecável. – Disse Ginny sentando-se ao lado do marido.

Quando ele abriu a boca para dar uma resposta à sua mulher, duas bolas de neve lhe atingiram.

Ginny gargalhou gostosamente, sendo acompanhada por suas filhas, que também riam abertamente.

Draco tentou manter uma pose séria, mas era impossível resistir àquelas ruivas. Prontamente o loiro se levantou e pôs-se a correr atrás das gêmeas.

Agora, Ginny estava sentada nos degraus e observava seu marido rolando na neve com as filhas.

E, apesar de sujo, Draco nunca estivera tão feliz.


	3. Rubros Lábios

**Rubros Lábios**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Você observou a mulher deitada ao seu lado. Cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, olhos cerrados e a respiração leve. A boca pequena e vermelha entreaberta, de forma convidativa.

Sem conseguir se conter, você passa seus finos dedos nos lábios dela. Lábios que você desejou por tanto tempo. Lábios que você recusou por tanto tempo. Afinal, era difícil assumir que um Malfoy estava atraído por uma Weasley.

Mas, agora, nada mais importava. Ela estava ao seu lado, ela era sua agora.

Preguiçosamente, Ginny abriu os olhos e te flagrou observando-a. A pequena e rubra boca curvou-se num sorriso tímido. E você tomou os lábios dela para si.

Afinal, não havia mais problemas em assumir que um Malfoy estava atraído por uma Weasley, porque não havia como esconder. E porque, agora, vocês eram apenas Draco e Ginny.


	4. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Draco abriu a porta do apartamento e empurrou uma Ginny de olhos vendados para dentro do imóvel.

"Já posso olhar?" Ela perguntou com sua voz excitada.

Draco retirou a venda dos olhos da mulher e esperou por sua reação. Nunca imaginou que poderia ficar tão apreensivo apenas para saber o que uma mulher achava do apartamento que ele comprara para morarem.

Para falar a verdade, Draco nunca tinha imaginado que compraria um apartamento para dividir com alguma mulher!

Mas Ginny era especial. Ginny quebrara todas as suas certezas e convicções.

"Draco... É simplesmente... LINDO" Ela falou feliz pulando no pescoço dele.

O loiro soltou o ar de seus pulmões e abriu um enorme sorriso.

E, naquele momento, ele só tinha uma certeza: faria de tudo para ver sua ruiva feliz!


	5. Ressaca

**Ressaca**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Ginny acordou com a luz incomodando seus olhos. Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça tentou voltar a dormir. Só então percebeu a dor que lhe acometia. Dor de cabeça, dor no corpo... Estava de ressaca.

Tentou lembrar do que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior, mas apenas flashes lhe vieram à mente: boate, luzes, música alta... E um loiro.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e, imediatamente tirou o travesseiro de cima de si. Ao olhar em volta, seu coração disparou.

Estava num quarto estranho, numa cama estranha, suas roupas não estavam em seu corpo e os lençóis estavam estranhamente bagunçados.

Ouvindo uma risada baixa, Ginny olhou para o lado oposto do aposento.

Na porta da suíte, um Draco Malfoy, apenas enrolado numa toalha branca, tinha um sorriso divertido na face.

"Bom dia, Ruiva. Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono." Ele disse num tom debochado.

Oficialmente, Ginny queria cortar seus pulsos.


	6. Ele vai voltar?

**Ele vai voltar?**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

O barulho da forte chuva que caía lá fora só a deixava mais tensa. Depois da briga que tivera com seu marido, ele saíra de casa levando todos os seus pertences, mas sem rumo definido.

Sem notícias dele, e arrependida do que lhe dissera, ela só podia desejar que, a qualquer momento ele aparecesse por aquela porta. Mesmo que estivesse completamente encharcado pela chuva. Mesmo que fosse só para ofender-la mais. Ela só queria que ele voltasse.

Mas seu desejo não foi realizado. Draco não apareceu. Não apareceu em nenhum dos dias chuvosos que se seguiram.

Só restava-lhe esperar que ele voltasse junto com o sol.


	7. Por ela, sim!

**Por ela, sim!**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Draco simplesmente não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Sim, ele amava a Ginny. Sim, ele tinha tido muito trabalho para conquistá-la. Sim, ele queria passar o resto da vida com ela.

Mas isso não significava que ele precisava encarar um batalhão de ruivos muito dispostos a fazer picadinho dele.

Olhando para aquela casa torta, Draco sentiu seu estômago dar voltas, enjoando-lhe. Tudo o que ele queria era estar longe dali. De preferência com a sua Ginny em seus braços, sem nenhum outro ruivo para lhe atrapalhar.

Quando estava prestes a entrar novamente no seu carro trouxa, viu uma ruiva sair correndo da casa, indo ao seu encontro.

Ao ver o sorriso da garota, ao ver seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes e ao ver seus olhos brilhando, só para ele, Draco se sentiu um Leão, pronto para encarar qualquer obstáculo.

Faria qualquer coisa para ficar ao lado dela. Até mesmo enfrentar outros cem leões ruivos!


	8. Ironie

**Ironie**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Draco andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento. O suor frio escorria-lhe das têmporas.

Nunca se sentira tão nervoso.

Olhou em volta e viu Blaise dando em cima da Lovegood. Rolou os olhos. Seu amigo nunca perdia uma oportunidade.

Do outro lado da sala, o trio maravilha. Harry Potter, casado com Hermione. Ron Weasley, casado com a sua melhor amiga, Pansy.

Como a vida era irônica, não?

No fim, todos estavam reunidos na mesma sala com o mesmo objetivo: conhecer o mais novo herdeiro Malfoy. E o mais novo integrante do clã Weasley.

Mas todos os pensamentos foram varridos da cabeça do loiro quando um choro sofrido fez-se ouvir.

Sorrindo, Draco correu para o quarto para ver sua esposa, Ginny, e conhecer a sua nova razão de viver.


	9. Inacreditável

**Inacreditável**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Ginny não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Como ela podia ter se enganado tanto?

Como ela podia ter acreditado nas doces palavras dele?

Como ela podia ter acreditado que ele tinha mudado?

Como ele podia ter enganado-a daquele jeito?

Agora, o seu atual namorado, Draco Malfoy, estava numa sala vazia aos beijos e carícias lascivas com Pansy Parkinson.

E ela simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.


	10. Ao Seu Lado

**Ao seu lado**

_por Tati Black_**  
><strong>

Ela não aguentava mais aquele medo, aquela apreensão. Quando Snape saiu do quarto em que Draco estava, desfalecido, ela abordou-o com o desespero nos olhos.

"Como ele está, professor?"

Snape olhou-a de cima abaixo e crispou os lábios numa atitude de reprovação.

"Ele irá sobreviver." Ele falou secamente, retirando-se em seguida.

A ruiva entrou no quarto e se espantou ao ver Draco pálido e desacordado. Sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou sua mão.

Apesar de ter todos contra aquela união, Ginny sempre estaria ao lado dele, qualquer que fosse a situação.


End file.
